


Hard Day

by DeadlyButAdorable (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner is a responsible dom, Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recovery, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Trans Spencer Reid, take care of your subs everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DeadlyButAdorable
Summary: Aaron has had a rough day. Good thing he has Spencer to help with that.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 249





	Hard Day

Aaron sat in his study. It had been added to the house over the summer, and Aaron instantly regretted it. Originally that room was for him to do work. Now, however, it was overrun by Spencer’s books and papers. 

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, stressed and frustrated.

Strauss had been up his ass all day, and Haley had called him to bitch about wanting Jack to stay with her an extra week.

He could hear the front door open and close, and the sound of Spencer’s squeaky sneakers on the hardwood floors. The keys got hung up and the bag put down on the couch.

“Stay.” Aaron shouted and the movement stopped. “Down.”

He could hear the shuffle of clothing.

He walked out and found Spencer on his knees, looking up at him with those pretty doe eyes. 

“I’ve had a rough day.” Why was he explaining himself? “You’re gonna help me relieve my stress. Understand?”

“Yes sir.” Spencer said, very obviously trying to hide a smile.

Aaron walked closer, using his foot to push apart Spencer’s knees. “Clothes off.”

Spencer did as he was told; removing his clothes and folding them neatly before placing them on the table alongside his bag. Aaron grabbed him roughly by the hair, forcing him back onto his knees. Spencer whined and opened his mouth, letting his tongue hang sloppily out of his mouth.

“Good boy.” Aaron said, removing his hard cock from his pants and placing it on Spencer’s tongue. 

He moved his hips, sliding it in and out of his boy’s throat roughly. A  _ glug glug glug _ and the sound of Aaron’s grunting filled the otherwise silent room. Spencer’s eyes became teary and he groaned, a wet spot forming on the floor between his legs. Aaron pulled him away from his cock and threw him to the ground, placing his shoe on his stomach. He leaned down and roughly shoved two fingers in Spencer’s soaking wet hole. Spencer yelped and whined as he was aggressively fingered. Aaron pulled out his fingers and shoved them roughly into Spencer’s mouth. When his fingers were sufficiently cleaned he stood up, removing his foot from the boy’s stomach.

“You’re being very good.” Aaron growled.

“Oh?” Spencer said brattily. “I thought you were being kind of easy on me.”

Aaron grunted and pulled him up by the hair once more, dragging him to the bedroom. He ordered Spencer to lay on the bed and the boy did as he was told. He raised his ass in the air, shaking it teasingly. Aaron held him down by the small of his back and gave his ass a rough smack. Spencer cried out as the spanking continued and Aaron roughly pinched and rubbed the now ruby red skin. 

“Fuck, sir, please.” Spencer sobbed.

“Oh? Am I still being too easy on you?” Aaron chuckled darkly.

Spencer shook his head before receiving one more firm slap to his sore bottom. 

Aaron flipped Spencer over and pushed his legs up to where his knees rested against his chest. He grabbed his discarded tie and tied his hands up and to the bedpost. Spencer looked at him with puppy eyes and Aaron slapped him roughly across the face before attacking his mouth with a deep kiss. Spencer’s head spun as Aaron’s tongue dragged over his. Aaron pulled away and grabbed Spencer’s face.

“I want you to look at me while I fuck you. You look away once and I’m giving you another lashing. Understand?”

Spencer nodded before letting out a long groan as Aaron pushed into him. Aaron’s hips were instantly fast, slamming into Spencer mercilessly. Spencer screamed and moaned, cursing and panting. Aaron relished in Spencer’s animated expressions. When Aaron reached down to rub Spencer’s clit, he went crazy. Spencer shook aggressively and his eyes rolled back into his skull. He cried as he was fucked through his orgasm, as he became over-sensitive and the finger on his cock seemed like fire. He screamed and Aaron relished in it, pounding harder. He slammed one, two, three more times into his mate before coming hard. He filled up Spencer, staying a moment before letting his soft cock slip out. Spencer panted, legs still shaking and muttering curses under his breath. He felt a soft kiss on his lips and melted into it as his restraints were loosened. He wrapped his arms around Aaron and muttered something that sounded like “I love you”.

Aaron helped Spencer sit up.

“You okay?” Aaron asked.

Spencer smiled, completely blissed out.

Aaron rubbed Spencer’s hand gently. He ran a shower and helped clean his boy off. He forced him to drink some water. He laid him down in bed and let him take a nap, wrapped in his favorite blanket.

His phone rang.

“Yeah?” Aaron said into the receiver.

“You good man?” Derek’s voice asked.

“I am now.” Aaron said, smiling and looking at Spencer’s sleeping form. “Just doing some aftercare."

Derek chuckled. “I would say ‘poor Spencer’ but I know you always help him recover afterwards.”

“I don’t break my toys.” Aaron laughed.

Spencer woke up shortly after the phone call. His body ached and he had definitely come down from his high. He huffed a bit and sat up.

“Hello my beautiful boy,” Aaron said, giving Spencer a soft kiss on his forehead. “You sleep well? It’s time to eat something.”

Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron, grounding himself and taking a couple of moments to just be held.

“I want….spaghetti.” Spencer yawned.

“One spaghetti coming up.” Aaron said, switching on the tv and handing Spencer the remote.

He came in some time later with a lap tray with spaghetti, garlic bread, and some mango juice. 

Spencer happily ate his food as they watched a stupid mindless gameshow together.

“You take such good care of me.” Spencer said softly.

“You’re amazing, sweetheart,” Aaron said. “You deserve it.”

Spencer nodded. 

Once he was finished with his food, they both laid together in bed. The sound of a spinning prize wheel lulled Spencer back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos + comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
